


Early Morning Fun

by pussycat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussycat/pseuds/pussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pairings wake up early and decide to make the most of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth woke up slowly, growing conscious of the strong arms around her and the feeling of soft skin against her back. What she was most conscious of however, was something hard digging into her arse. Something very hard.   
Smiling sleepily, she began to wiggle herself slowly against her boyfriend’s lap. She kept her eyes tight shut, trying not to smile as she felt the rest of his body stiffen in response.   
“Good morning,” he muttered huskily into her hair. He planted a kiss by her ear before settling himself back down, happy for the moment to be teased awake.  
“Oh sorry did I wake you?” Annabeth replied coyly with a particularly hard thrust of her arse.  
“Stop that.” Percy grumbled in reply, without any real force in his voice. Annabeth still stopped, rolling over to face her boyfriend and plant a kiss on his cheek.  
“I don’t know why you insist on waking up so early,” he grumbled again.  
“Well it’s simple really…” she replied rubbing her thumb slowly along his clear cut collarbone and then slowly down his chest and then lower down his tight stomach and then…  
“…I just find morning sex such good fun.” 

Even as Percy was still gasping his surprise, Annabeth’s blond head had already disappeared beneath the sheets. She kissed a trail of hot kisses following her hand’s descent. She rolled him onto his back before she clambered onto him rubbing her breasts against his hard member. When this elicited a groan from above her head she did it again, harder. She then continued kissing her way down, playfully kissing each side of his thighs before gently taking his tip in her mouth.   
Groaning, and still half asleep, Percy’s large hands try to find Annabeth’s head beneath the sheets to force her down but before he can, she stops her tantalising licking and starts sliding Percy into her mouth. Her lips are soft against him and her mouth is wet around him as she starts to bob her head in a rhythm which makes Percy worry he won’t last very long. His hands find her head and shove it down eliciting a loud choking noise from below the sheets.  
“Fucking hell Percy” she coughs as her head appears from below the sheets. “Do you realise how fucking big you are? It doesn’t all fit Seaweed brain.”  
Percy grins up at his angry girlfriend looking and her slickness around her mouth and her mussed hair and red face. It’s hard to take her seriously when she looks that fucking irresistible. 

Fucking being the operative word.

“Turn around,” he said gruffly kicking himself from under the sheets as he pulled Annabeth’s arse towards his face.  
“What are you doing?” Asked Annabeth, looking down her boyfriend’s body slightly annoyed to see his penis already nowhere near as hard as she had sucked it to. She’s put all that work in god’s dammit and now it was going to-

All thought flew out of her head as Percy pulled her down onto his tongue and began to curiously lick her folds. An embarrassing sigh flew out of her mouth as he began to gently probe deeper. She had no time to feel embarrassed she was putting all her effort into staying upright. This effort was in vain as the flicking tongue finally grazed her clitoris. Just managing to catch herself on her elbows. Annabeth groaned as Percy began to lick tantalizing circles around her clit, already feeling herself sliding towards the edge. Looking down, she saw Percy’s pulsing penis in front of her face, and for the second time that morning, took it into her mouth, this time determined to make him come.

Their tongues flicked in a weird mirror image of one another as each began to slip out of clear thought and deeper into their desires. Percy gave a surprised grunt as Annabeth suddenly took him inside her and sucked faster and harder than before. Her blonde head was bobbing furiously. Her hand snuck forward and joined her mouth beginning to rub his balls, in contrast, very gently. He began to mirror this intensity of feeling and began to furiously suck at his girlfriend as if hellhounds were upon them. At this Annabeth groaned into his penis sending delicious vibrations down it.

“Oof Annabeth I’m gonna. Oh fuck I’m gonna come” Percy addressed into Annabeth’s vagina. This reached her ears somehow and seemed to spur her on to some ridiculous new speed and as her hand rubbed along beneath her mouth this was enough to send Percy over the edge and he erupted into her mouth. Her mouth stayed sucking at his cum as Percy panted into her vagina. He was still recovering as Annabeth began to shift herself slightly as she sat up and forced herself more onto his face.

“I’m not done yet” She said regally and essentially sat on Percy’s face. Percy realised this was a situation of make her come or literally die trying. He had no room to breathe, a problem, he thought to himself as he began to lick again, which should really bother him more. Determined more than ever to make her come, Percy did not mess around with teasing this time. She was already dripping into his mouth and he took this as a good sign that he was clearly doing something right. His tongue focused on the one spot which seemed to send shivers through her entire body. Her thighs began to clench tighter to his face as he slowly started humming into her. The vibrations seemed to drive her crazy as she ran her nails up his chest and began to call out in delight. Percy kept this up as she screamed louder and louder a babble of nonsensical words before she called out Percy’s name and followed him over. She fell forwards and Percy took a gasp of grateful fresh air, happy to be able to feel her throbbing wetly at his neck. The two lay panting in a mess of sweaty limbs as they both appreciated the sex induced bliss they were both experiencing. Annabeth shakily clambered to her hands and knees and crawled right way up to lay her head on Percy’s hard chest. Which somehow, made the best pillow in the world.

“That was really fucking good,” She breathed, still panting heavily.  
Percy laughed “I know I was” he said as his head began to stroke her hair gently. Annabeth glared up at him and met his smirking eyes.   
“Alright, no need to get COCKY now.” She joked back because Percy was the sort of person who thrived off bad puns, and she’d blown him well enough that he should laugh even if he didn’t.   
He chuckled and Annabeth began to sleepily rub her face into his chest. Percy kept stroking her hair and she began to breathe in and out in her sleepy little way. Percy was actually pretty pleased. She only fell asleep after sex if she was really really satisfied. He settled back and looked at the sweet little thing in his arms, looking about as innocent as she definitely wasn’t.

…

Annabeth woke for the second time that day, again conscious of the arm holding her and the naked flesh against her. This time however, the hard presence seemed to be moving. She opened her eyes slowly to see Percy one arm tightly wrapped around her, and the other wrapped around his dick.  
“Having fun?” asked Annabeth coyly shocking Percy’s hand off himself looking like a thirteen year old caught at the computer monitor.   
“I wasn’t... I mean I was just…I uh...Sorry” mumbled Percy going red.   
“You were jerking off without me.” Said Annabeth filling in the obvious  
“You were asleep! I didn’t want to wake you. But you were… I mean your boobs are… I just uh…”  
Annabeth sat herself up and crouched over Percy’s knees “Keep going” she urged.  
“You want me to? I mean wouldn’t you rather um join in?” Percy asked one hand already slipping back over himself.  
“I want to watch”

Percy nodded slowly. He closed his eyes finding Annabeth’s grey eyed stare too intense. He began to rub his hand carefully over himself imagining his thick calloused hand was Annabeth’s slimmer softer one. Or even better her mouth slipping down him. His hips bucked forward slightly at this idea and he gripped himself tighter imagining her boobs pressing against his face. Deciding to risk it, he opened his eyes to find Annabeth staring down at him like the cat who got the cream, one hand playing with her nipple and the other sliding between her legs. 

“What do you think about me doing when you’re doing that?” She asked gently spreading her legs more to get her finger deeper into herself. “I want you to tell me where you want me.”  
No string of words had ever made Percy feel so hard, and he wordlessly grabbed at Annabeth and pulled her boobs roughly into his face. He began to suck at her nipples, one hand still focused on himself the other beginning to squeeze her breast. Cautious at first, then far too excited for caution he groped Annabeth roughly licking her like it was his last mission in life. And he damn well wanted to do a good job. Annabeth pulled upwards suddenly, grabbing his wrists and forcing them upwards onto the mattress behind him.

“I said I wanted you to tell me what you wanted. And you didn’t tell me.” She grinned down deviously “Now, I’m going to punish you.”  
Annabeth hovered so she was just above Percy’s aching member and instead began to rub herself in slow circles, interrupting herself with small murmurs of pleasure “When I do this I think about you pressing hard against me, rubbing against me. Don’t move your hands” She interrupted herself to shove Percy’s hands back above his head. She lowered herself so she was grazing over Percy’s hardened penis.  
“I imagine your dick between my boobs. And you riding me so hard you cum all over me. Would you like to do that?”  
Percy was beyond words at this point only groaned and bucked his hips upwards to meet hers tantalisingly close above him.   
“Too bad.” She said and got up from the bed and walked away.

Percy sat up quickly, achingly hard and following her naked form as it crossed the room. As she bent over her arse spread and Percy felt that crying might not be the most adult option, but it might be the only option.  
“Annabeth please” he hoarsely begged “Please come back to bed, I fucking can’t- Fuck please.”

Annabeth turned smiling. “Gods you’re easy. I was just getting a fucking condom.” She leapt back onto the bed and kissed Percy ferociously as her hands fumble with the foil packet. Percy’s hands happy to be back in the action grabbed onto her back forcing her glorious boobs harder onto his chest. Annabeth allowed herself to be smushed a few moments longer before she sat up and rolled the condom down Percy’s length. 

He hardened further under her touch and she positioned herself over him before she slowly forced herself down him. Her walls pushed tightly against him and they both gasped as she sat for a moment trying to get comfortable. Slowly, she began to move herself slowly forward her hands pressed on Percy’s chest for balance. Annabeth began to rock herself forwards and back getting into a rhythm which caused them both to grunt as her thrusting forced Percy deeper.   
“Gods, you’re tight” Percy gasped as Annabeth slickly slid forward again. He tried bucking his hips in time to get the friction his body was craving but frustrated he lifted Annabeth up and chucked her onto her back. 

“Sorry” He muttered, not really sorry at all, as he thrusted much faster than Annabeth had been able in her position. He began thrusting quickly, a speed he was unlikely to be able to keep up, but he was unlikely to keep it up for much longer anyway. Not with Annabeth eyes rolling back into her head giving off a string of expletives. Her hand slid down and she slaps his arse spurring Percy on to continue to fuck her with all his considerable force. 

“Oh fucking harder Percy, fuck me harder. I’m so close just oh fuck OH FUCK RIGHT THERE OH GODS FUCK ME FUCK” Annabeth’s screams turn nonsensical as she loses control of her body and tips over the edge. Her vagina clenching spasmically around Percy’s dick is enough to send Percy over too and for the second time that day they fall into a sweaty pile of extremely satisfied limbs. 

“I love you Percy” mumbled Annabeth at the comforting deadweight across her.  
“Mmhm you too” Percy muffled into the sheet exhaustedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate having work in the early morning?

Piper woke up to a cocoon of sheets, pillows and blankets cradling her naked body. Her mass of brown hair fell over her face and curled down to her pert chest. Sleepily, she stretched out her arms in search of that additional warmth only another body could give her. Finding only rumpled sheets from last night’s escapades, she reluctantly opened her eyes. Squinting in the red light of the early sun, Piper smiled as she saw the commanding form she had been seeking.  
“Come back to bed.” She purred, stretching luxuriously towards her target.  
Long since prone to her charms, Reyna merely stiffened before resuming her work at the computer.  
Piper removed herself from the mess of sheets before slinking her way over to Reyna. Each step was deliberate and slow, like a panther arching towards her prey. Piper lay a cool hand on each of Reyna’s shoulders, rubbing her fingers hard against her collar bone.  
“Piper.” Sighed Reyna, already leaning her head towards the gentle fingers. “I have so much work to do.”  
“Reyna.” Piper mimicked back, planting a kiss behind Reyna’s ear then slowly kissing down her neck, each kiss punctuated with a breathy word “Do. It. Later.”  
“Mmmfff” sighed Reyna, elongating her neck, feeling the light kisses continue down, a little lower everytime. “Piper, stop it.” She grumbled, with absolutely no conviction in her voice. Struggling to regain control of the situation, she arched herself away. “Piper I have so much to do and I have to do it now.”  
“Don’t let me stop you” Piper replied, straddling Reyna and placing a searing kiss on her plump lips. Her breasts pressing hard against Reyna’s. She began fiddling with the first button on Reyna’s shirt, mind already filling with dirty possibilities.  
“Piper.” Reyna half groaned, half sighed, tearing her head away. “One of us is going to have to fill these forms out. I sure as Hades don’t want to do it. Do you?”  
“No” Piper replied sulkily “I want to do all sorts of dirty things to you until you come. Or you can do whatever you want to make me come. You know me, I’m not too demanding.” Suddenly, a calculating look spread across Piper’s face. “What’ll it take you to get you away from this computer?”  
Reyna thought for a moment “Not a lot.” She sighed, “But these fucking forms Pipe-“  
“I’ll do them. I promise I’ll do all of them. The question is, what you are going to do for me?” she grinned sexily at the expression on Reyna’s face. Her finger tapped expectantly on Reyna’s collarbone. Reyna’s years as Praetor made her understand several things very well and bargaining was certainly one of them.  
Without another word, Reyna clutched her naked girlfriend to her and stood up, Piper clinging on like a nude koala. Already kissing passionately, Reyna blindly made her way forward, dropping her precious cargo squealing onto the bed. She ripped off her shirt, the only article of clothing she’d bothered with, before leaping after Piper onto the bed.  
A tangle of long hair and naked limbs covered the bed as their tongues fought for dominance in the other’s mouth. Reyna fought her way on top of Piper’s lean body still kissing her frantically. Her hands reached up to impatiently shove her hair out of their faces before slowly beginning their descent downwards. Her hands stroked the smooth perfection that was Piper. Both hands stopped at her breasts, ravishing them with attention. Piper gave little mews of appreciation into Reyna’s mouth as Reyna continued to lavish attention on her chest, pulling each nipple and stroking every inch of sensitive skin. Her thumbs moved in slow gentle circles over her nipples while the rest of her hand squeezed her girlfriend’s boob just hard enough, causing Piper to buck slightly underneath her. Piper reached her legs up and wrapped them around Reyna’s torso, causing her to fall on top of Piper rather heavily.  
“This is nice and all” whispered Piper into Reyna’s ear, panting heavily. “But are you actually going to do anything?”  
“Well someone’s an ungrateful little bitch.” Reyna gasped. “I think you need to be taught some manners” Without further need for conversation, she grabbed her girlfriend’s torso and tossed her higher up the bed, as if she were only a sack of flour.  
Reyna blew her dissent heavily onto Piper’s already saturated folds, causing a pleasant tingle to work its way deep into the pit of Piper’s stomach. Piper lifted her crotch closer to Reyna’s face and she kindly obliged pushing her mouth hard against her. Licking gently Reyna began to tease Piper slowly into a frenzy. Her wet tongue against her tingling clit made Piper groan loudly. Her hands reached down to tangle into Reyna’s hair, her fingernails digging into her scalp as she slowly lost control of the world. Moving now in achingly slow circles, Reyna reached a finger up to slickly slide through Piper’s folds. Piper’s moans were the sexiest sound Reyna had ever heard and nothing encouraged her more, even if the same girl had been charm speaking her. She slid one finger tantalisingly deep within Piper eliciting another one of those sighs from Piper. She began to pump her finger softly, all while continuing her licking. The thrusting hand gradually getting harder and deeper, combined with the still easy circles of her tongue pulled closer to the edge as she felt the burning in her stomach grow larger and lower.  
“Ohhh Reyna don’t stop. Fuck I’m gonna, mmm I’m gonna come just uhh don’t stop.” Always one for obeying rules, Reyna continued, careful not to change a thing until she felt her girlfriend’s body twitch uncontrollably, as a wail emitted from her mouth and she collapsed back down on the bed.  
“…Holy…Fuck.” Gasped Piper, as Reyna slid herself up her girlfriend’s body, both slick with sweat. They lay in their sticky embrace, Piper still stretching occasionally, as if her orgasm was an electric current still running within her. They lay there until their panting grew back to normal. Piper then sat up slowly, Reyna’s arms dropping off her chest.  
“Where are you going?” muttered Reyna, taking one of Piper’s hands and laying it on her breast.  
“Honk honk.” Replied Piper squeezing Reyna’s breast and pulling herself off the bed. “Paperwork, remember?” Reyna stayed clinging onto her wrist and pulled her back.

“Fuck the paperwork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the word count for this was 1000 and 69 words and I thought that was perfect.  
> Head canon Piper is bi. Reyna and Piper can bond over Jason being a douche.  
> I hope you like it, uni is hard (not in the fun way) and my ex is being weird so any kudos as distraction is much appreciated.  
> Any pairings you want me to try let me know  
> Bye thanks for masterbating


	3. Leo and Calypso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is a clever boy and Calypso has a lot of fun with it

Calypso woke up incredibly horny, which happened a lot when you lived on an island with only one man to satisfy you every couple of thousands of years. The sun pouring through the door of her home and the light wind against her naked body felt wonderful and sensual. Still, this time something seemed different and she realised she could feel the sensation of something rubbing against her clit already.

“What…?” She opened her eyes and propped herself onto her elbows, only to see Leo’s smirking face. And, she couldn’t help but notice, Leo’s hands nowhere near her. 

“I made you a present,” he grinned cockily, with a perverted nod to her naked body. Calypso focused properly through the haze of confusion and growing sexual pleasure to see something large between her legs.

“You built me… a vibrator?” She asked, stunned, but not exactly unhappy about the whole thing. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t already have one,” he said, “What, you’re alive for thousands of years you don’t get any more advanced than your right hand?” 

“Actually, my right hand and I do just fine, if you want to come here and find out.” She grinned and with eyes and a body that had made so many men nearly forget themselves, Leo found it impossible to resist.

Leaving the vibrator in place, Leo clambered up the side of her naked body admiring every inch. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a searing kiss and for a moment all that mattered was their tongues and lips against each other. Until Calypso let out a moan into Leo’s mouth, showing just how turned on she had become.   
Her hands turned to the important task of stripping Leo. She spent a few moments running her hands over his chest and arms, every moment of physical labour evident just below his skin. Still kissing furiously, her hands slid down his torso releasing the growing presence from his jeans. She stroked him languidly before she’d even properly removed his pants. He let out a groan into her mouth, and the combination of the sound and the vibrator still rubbing hard against her was pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm. 

She grabbed his cock and started rubbing him furiously. In response, his hands grabbed onto her breasts, tugging and smoothing the sensitive skin there. His calloused rough hands moved with the precision he used on all his tasks. Just as she felt the burning sensation in her stomach build to unbearable standards, Leo pulled away from the kiss and pulled the vibrator away in one smooth movement. 

“What…the…fuck?” She asked gasped desperately. “What, what are you doing?”

Leo flicked her a cheeky grin “Edging you. I was doing it for like half an hour before you woke up. You sleep very deeply by the way. Anyway, I wasn’t gonna let you come that easily.” 

Groaning, Calypso flipped Leo over and slid down onto him without warning. Both moaning at the sudden escalation, Calypso set off at a slow teasing pace. It was meant as a punishment to Leo, but she was much closer to coming than he was, and it was torture on both them. He began to meet her slow thrusts with a slight curl of his hips, and Calypso was using every inch of her willpower to not come immediately. Her muscles were tightening in response and Leo was getting even harder as she squeezed on to his dick impossibly hard.

Leo decided it was time Calypso gave into the impossibly large orgasm she was clearly only just holding back. With one teasing finger, he rubbed against her clitoris just once. And that was all it took. With a scream of ecstasy, Calypso came, clenching his cock in a series of spasms before falling to the bed, panting. 

Leo pulled her to him, still achingly hard. It was hard to ignore when Calypso’s breasts were heaving next to him and the scent of sex heavy on the air.   
Sliding her hair off her slick breasts, Leo almost groaned aloud at his throbbing member begging for a release of the tension.

Calypso almost seemed to read his mind, or perhaps his desperate sighs, and pulled him up over herself. He straddled her, but she pulled him upwards until was straddling her boobs. She pressed them together until his dick was trapped between her large breasts. He trialed a thrust and groaned at how hot the whole thing was. Slowly at first, he thrust his already hard member between her breasts, both of them enjoying the sensations flooding their bodies. Leo realised he could set whatever pace he liked and immediately began to speed up. He was unable to tear his eyes from Calypso; her pupils still wide from her recent orgasm and her boobs, well, they were boobs and they were around his cock. 

To add to it all, Calypso started to talk dirty to him, in a hoarse sexy voice, which made the hairs on Leo’s neck stand up on end.

“Mmm that’s it baby. Are you gonna cum on me? Fuck, that’s hot. Mmm. Just imagine your cum all over my boobs. All. Over. Me. Does that turn you on? Do you like that you dirty boy?” Her words became background noise as every atom of his body seemed to focus in on his penis.

Grunting, Leo was nearly passing out from trying to hold on as long as possible. It was so hot he didn’t want it to end, but he knew he really couldn’t hold on much longer. With a couple of particularly hard thrusts he came hard. His cum hit Calypso hard, spreading down over the boobs that had caused him so much pleasure. 

Flopping down next to her, Leo let out a colossal sigh. 

Calypso laughed. “Surely it wasn’t that bad?”   
“Please.” Leo panted desperately “Please tell me we can do that again. Please.”   
Calypso mocked thinking hard for a moment. Leo couldn’t help staring at her heaving cum covered breasts as she did so.   
“How about next time you get antsy waiting for me to wake up, you can just get started.” She grinned. “Long as you let me keep that vibrator.”  
Leo sighed in relief “You’ve got yourself a fucking deal.” He said, reaching for his tool belt. “Now, ah,” he searched a moment longer before finding what he was looking for. “Tissue?”

The two looked down her breasts for a moment before Leo started to clean up the mess he’d made. After all, you always want to keep a clean workspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Leo would do crazy sex shit all the time like just build magic dildos in his spare time. If you want to read some more fluffy smut I wrote a Solangeo one called Do No Harm. And yes that was some shameless self promotion. Ok hope you enjoyed.


	4. On duty

It was about 3 am on a crisp autumn morning, and Frank was horny. Not in the sense that he’s turned himself into an animal with horns, but really properly sexually frustrated horny. Standing guard at the gates to New Rome was never exactly what you’d call fun. Night duty was even worse, it was dark, it was boring and it was cold. Frank was wishing that it was colder to discourage the growing hardness in his pants. Initially he had been thrilled at the prospect of being on duty with Hazel, but the longer they stood there the more Frank just wanted to be on Hazel. Her hair curled down over her shoulder and onto her breast. The cold made her nipples stand out through her purple shirt. She was staring into the distance, distractedly biting her lower lip. Frank shivered violently, but it had nothing to do with the cold.   
Frank desperately tried to get a hold of himself. If he could turn into anything, couldn’t he had least turn into someone without a boner? Frank was running through the most disgusting things he could think of, but Hazel’s warm cinnamon scent wafted through the air, disrupting even the most boner-killing of thoughts. Frank felt that he was just making some progress, when Hazel turned to face him.  
“It’s so cold.” She said, arms crossed pushing her boobs up so that rather a lot of cleavage was visible.   
Bam. There it is, back again, thought Frank.   
Hazel, still naively unaware of what effect she was having on Frank, jiggled in place slightly trying to warm herself.  
Unwittingly, Frank let out a small grunt and turned himself away slightly. He breathed out heavily, watching his breath puff out and trying not to think of Hazel naked. That of course meant all he could think of was Hazel naked.  
Hazel, having cottoned on that her boyfriend wasn’t really acting normal stepped closer, rubbing her hand down his arm. She had meant it to be soothing, but it felt more like cruel torture to Frank.  
She reached her hand up and rubbed his cheek. When he turned to her, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on his lips. As she rested her body against his the full situation became apparent to her. She rested her feet back flat on the ground, blushing slightly. Overall her reaction to sex had gotten better, but at the end of the day, she was still from the 1940’s and she still half expected a nun to pop up and commit her to Hell. As no nun appeared she rocked her body closer to Frank, sliding her hands around his torso. Automatically, Frank’s arms slid around her, pulling her tighter to his muscular chest.   
“Not still cold, are you?” he said gruffly in her ear.   
She mumbled noncommittedly, burrowing further into his chest. Her chest was pressed firmly against his body and Frank couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and giving Hazel a kiss. It was a kiss that clearly portrayed every dirty thought that had been running through his head that whole night, and a promise that he was going to make at least some of them happen before the sun rose.   
Hazel’s lips opened against his sudden assault, her hand sliding off his back before giving a sharp sudden rub at the hardness beneath his jeans. He let out an animalistic grunt. His own hand slid into her pants. His cold fingers against her warm folds made her let out a yelp, only partially from the cold. The sudden fingering made Hazel weak at the knees and she relinquished her grip on Frank’s dick so she could hold herself up hanging off his shoulders. She let out a groan as Frank roughly thrust a finger into her. His roughness clearly showed just how long he’d been desperately waiting. Hazel was desperately letting out little moans as the initial pain turned into pleasure. Trying to keep quiet she sucked a hickey onto Frank’s neck.   
Suddenly, Frank slid his hand out from her pushing her away slightly. Hazel panted desperately. She noted Frank staring at something off down the hill. She turned and saw the next watch walking up. Her face burned scarlet as she prepared herself for their mocking.   
However, when the new pair reached them, they just quietly took their place, clearly barely awake yet. Hazel realised with relief that in the shadowy light it might have only looked like they had been standing talking, rather than something quite different.   
Frank and Hazel walked down the hill. On the outside composed, but on the inside burning with a frantic desire. Frank led Hazel into his room, pulling her hand gently. The moment the door shut however, he pushed her roughly against it. His tongue fought roughly against hers. She reached up to rip his shirt off to break the kiss and he did the same with hers. They fell back into each other, Hazel’s bra rubbing roughly against the bare flesh. Frank desperately ripped at the clasp of her bra, before finally releasing the breasts that had been keeping him on edge all night. They frantically tugged each other’s pants off. Hazel couldn’t resist giving Frank a quick rub as she released him. He grunted roughly, the look in his eyes would have been terrifying if it wasn’t so sexy that it drove Hazel wild. Finally free of all articles of clothing, soft skin touching everywhere, and they both still ached to be closer.   
Frank lifted Hazel effortlessly, bracing her against the door before thrusting into her. She screamed loudly part pain, part mind bending pleasure. She dug her nails into his neck as he set off thrusting into her, hard and fast. As her head banged against the door she frantically moaned as he hit deep in her again and again. His skin was slick with sweat, shining against his muscular frame. All he could think of was not coming before she did. He felt as if he was holding back a tsunami and releasing it was going to bring about the most mid shattering orgasm she had ever had. If only he could hold on a bit longer.   
Hazel was digging her nails so deep into Frank that she drew blood. She felt like she was about to cry as he pulled her closer and closer to oblivion. She didn’t know how he was even still standing much less holding her up. She could barely see through the haze. The feeling of him filling her completely, the roughness in which he was fucking her drove her insane. She felt the warmth in her stomach grow and grow. She began to gasp as her orgasm crashed over her. Her spasms made her tighten around Frank’s dick and he finally came hard with a yell.  
He dropped to the floor, careful not to drop Hazel. There was no way his legs could have supported him anymore. Hazel gently dislodged her nails from his back wincing in sympathy for him. Frank didn’t even notice, too busy regaining breath, with his head lying on Hazel’s slick thigh. He ran his hand gently up and down her thigh and she stroked the top of his head. Their gentleness now such a contrast to what had just occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to be clear Hazel is definitely not 13 in this. She is of a legal consenting age. Underage sex is not cool. ok glad we established that. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Annabeth and... Jason!

Percy lay on his bed trying to recover from something that had been long and hard. Those Argo II morning meetings just went on forever these days.

Annabeth sat on his desk chair staring at him as if she were working out the answer to world peace, or maths, or some other difficult shit. In reality, she was just staring at the patch of skin between Percy’s shirt and shorts. Looking at that tiny patch of skin sent as many shivers through her body as if he’d been completely naked. Probably because it reminded her that he could be naked and inside her in under two minutes.

Percy’s voice roused her from her decreasingly innocent thoughts.

“You know what’s the worst thing about those meetings?” He asked in a way that was clear he was going to tell her anyway. 

“What?” She still replied, not shifting her eyes from his torso.

“Fucking Jason! He’s a huge dick! He’s so, so …”

“Anal.” Suggested Annabeth, helpfully. 

“Exactly!” Percy agreed “He’s so uptight! No boys and girls in the same room! They’ll just be having sex!”

Annabeth sent him a pointed look.

“Ok, so we usually, ok so we almost always are, but we aren’t having sex right now are we?”

“Unfortunately…” She mumbled

“Put it back in your pants woman. I’m serious, we need to sort out Jason.” 

Annabeth had her cute let-me-think-of-plan face on. It was Percy’s turn to check her out, She’d unknowingly pushed her boobs up against the back of the chair she was straddling. Percy had learned he could look at Annabeth for about three seconds before getting a boner. He was thinking of getting a timer or something because hiding his ‘sword’ with an actual sword was getting a bit ridiculous. 

“You know what I think?” Annabeth said, in her way that made it clear she was going to tell him anyway. 

“I swear to the gods if you say we should have sex…”

“What? You’ll say no?” Annabeth cocked her head and licked her lips slightly.

“Well no,” admitted Percy. “Of course not. I was just kinda hoping we could think of a plan before that.”

Annabeth bit her lip for a second and looked up.

“I think he just needs to get laid.” 

Percy gaped at her. Of course. It was all so obvious. Every conflict in the history of the world could be solved through sex, everyone knew that! There was only one problem…

“My only problem is,” said Annabeth “I’m pretty sure Piper hates him as much as we do.” 

“Well fuck.”

 

The couple looked at each other in brooding silence. It would be too hard to get a prostitute on board. His girlfriend found him annoying and was unlikely to sleep with him just to make things easier. Piper was a romantic that way. Percy was just trying to think if he could get Leo to whip up some crazy sex robot or something when Annabeth gasped.

“I’ve got it.”

“Ooh what!” Said Percy “Does it involve spanking robots?”

“Um no… How would that help our plan?”

“What plan?”

“Percy! I have an idea of how to get Jason to chill the fuck out by fucking his chill out.”

“Nice” They high-fived, because they were a cool couple like that. 

“I don’t think you’re gonna like it though…” Said Annabeth and she leaned forward to whisper her plan in his ear. She had to repeat it a couple of times because Percy kept getting distracted by her boobs being so close to his face. Mmm boobs.

***

Jason was surprised to get a note from Annabeth to meet in her room. Obviously he was going to have to lean in from the hallway so not to break the ‘no boys and girls alone in a room together’ rule.

Also so he didn’t break the more important bro code rule of not hitting on your bro’s girl. Piper was pretty, sure, but Annabeth, dayum. Her boobs were huge and it was really, really difficult to remember to talk to her face, but especially important because Annabeth was scary. But the scariness was hot too. Jason was thinking he might need to consult a therapist about why he thought girls who might castrate him were such a turn on.

He reached her door and knocked, pushing all thoughts of her knockers out of his mind. Which was difficult, because when she opened the door… When she opened the door… When she opened the door…

“Uh…” Jason drooled slightly. He wasn’t quite up to words or even capable of thought.

Annabeth stood in front of him scantily dressed. She wore a black, lacy bra, which her breasts were straining against, begging to be let free. Her tanned, flat stomach led down to a pair of black, lacy panties. Her hair was out and fell around her face and down her back. Jason had never fought anything as hard as he fought the urge just then to reach out and grab her.

“Hi Jason.” She purred, batting her eyes. Annabeth did not do anything by halves. If she wanted to be a sexy bitch then gods help the poor soul who tried to resist her.

Jason tried to say something normal like “I can go” or “Should I come back later?” All he managed to choke out was “I can come.”

“Of course baby.” Annabeth ran a hand up his chest. He wasn’t totally gross, this really wouldn’t be too hard. “I was just giving Percy a blowjob do you want one?”

The abrupt frankness in her voice drove Jason crazy. Looking into the room, he could indeed see Percy who was sitting on the bed, naked, watching the exchange with an excited glint in his eye. 

Looking down at Annabeth’s wet lips, Jason let out a small moan. Annabeth hooked her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him into the room.

She slammed the door behind him and rammed him up against it. He was still gasping from the rapid turn of events as she got her nimble fingers into the buckle of his belt and yanked it off. She ran a hand roughly against Jason’s bulging member, straining against his jeans. Not for long though, as Annabeth yanked them down as well.

For a moment she paused, kneeling, looking up at Jason. Well mostly just looking up at Jason’s surprisingly large dick. I guess he wasn’t overcompensating after all, she thought, as she ran a slow tongue along the underneath of his penis. Jason shivered.

She licked the tip slowly, still looking up with wide innocent eyes. She ran a hand against his balls, releasing a small gasp from Jason. She got the feeling it had been a long time anyone except for old righty had touched him and he seemed to be struggling already.

She took the tip into her mouth, running her tongue softly up and down before she slid him in deeper. He groaned so sensually that Annabeth felt a jolt rushing down her body. She was still moving slowly when Percy came to join the party.

He knelt down behind Annabeth, dick hard against her back and inserted a finger into her. She groaned into Jason’s dick, which in turn made him groan again. Percy kissed her neck as he continued to stroke her through the panties, Even through them he could feel how wet she was.

Percy was starting to feel a bit left out of all the moaning that was going on. He picked Annabeth up, Jason’s dick sliding out of her mouth with an audible pop. Percy carried Annabeth over to the bed, before straddling her and thrusting himself into her. She moaned, her head falling back against the pillows. For a moment the room was filled only by the bed’s groaning under the assault of Percy’s fucking. 

Annabeth looked over at Jason and made eye contact again. He was still standing by the door, in a state of confusion and extreme arousal. She beckoned him over. He came willingly, although it look like he was having some trouble walking. He straddled himself over her head and once again she took him into her mouth. 

Two guys were now thrusting into Annabeth. Her moans of pleasure vibrated through Jason’s dick and he began to gasp more urgently than before. In truth, all of them were close to the edge, especially Percy, who’d had the pleasure of a blowjob and fucking Annabeth. 

Looking down and seeing his penis thrusting into her ,and then seeing her hand reaching up to slap Jason on the arse, drove Percy absolutely crazy. He wasn’t the only one, as Jason let out the loudest moan he had yet. Percy, now bouncing off Annabeth faster than ever, managed to get himself balanced on one hand. He took his free hand, after stroking Annabeth’s clit lightly, slid his hand up and inserted one finger into Jason’s arsehole. He gave his prostate a light probing.

This was one too many sensations for Jason and he came loudly. He fell out of Annabeth’s bed and went crashing to the floor, sending cum everywhere. Most of it landed on Annabeth’s chest. Percy saw the cum covering his girlfriend’s heaving breasts and groaned as loudly as Jason had, and came only moments later.   
The sensation of having two guys coming in and on her was enough to send Annabeth over the edge as well and she threw her head back, gasping and moaning. 

Percy fell forwards onto her sticky chest and the three of them lay, covered in sweat and cum, panting.

“Basically Jason,” said Annabeth, when she had recovered enough to speak “we were hoping you’d maybe be able to chill out a bit. If that’s ok?” 

Jason had passed out on the floor, and he wasn’t sure if he was even still conscious, but he nodded his assent to the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is my first threesome so I hope it kinda makes sense. Sorry it's been awhile, I was reading a fanfic today and I got pissed off they hadn't updated and then I was like woah hypocrite so I updated this. Sorry I'm babbling I stayed up late to write this (good life decisions)  
> I was thinking how cool would it be to have 69 kudos on this so if you wanna help me achieve that new lifelong dream that's be great.   
> Also I hope you enjoy the many many puns and innuendos I put in. In my defense I am super tired and I think I'm funny.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
